


Soho

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conocía a la perfección aquel sitio cuya historia como barrio de aristócratas y artistas respetables había ido en declive poco a poco, y dudaba que mejorase en los siguientes años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soho

La señorita Lawrence miró con alegría cómo aquel hombre firmaba los papeles que la habían estado atando a aquel lugar. Por fin había conseguido deshacerse de la maltrecha tienda.

\- Me parece que con ésto ya está todo, querida.

Observó al hombre que a partir de ese instante era el dueño del lugar. Amable, educado, inteligente, físico agradable de rasgos afables, piel pálida, cabellos ondulados rubios y ojos de un azul intenso… Con esa descripción no se imaginaba lo que ese hombre quería vender allí. No pudo reprimirse las ganas de preguntar.

\- ¿Qué piensa  vender en la tienda señor?

\- Llámeme Azirafel, por favor –pidió con una sonrisa-. Y pienso vender libros.

Lawrence alzó una ceja incrédula. Aquel no era el mejor sitio para abrir una tienda así. De repente se fijó en él mejor. Quizás fuese de una temática especializada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de libros?

\- Primeras ediciones, todas de gran calidad –contestó ilusionado. Mirando el lugar.

Sabía que no era su problema, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por aquel hombre. Ella había vivido en aquel barrio toda su vida y conocía a la perfección aquel sitio cuya historia como barrio de aristócratas y artistas respetables había ido en declive poco a poco, y dudaba que mejorase en los siguientes  años.

\- No creo que sea el mejor sitio –dejó caer.

\- No se preocupe señorita Lawrence, este es precisamente el sitio que buscaba.

Sus palabras sonaron tan seguras, que no dudó que fuese así.

\- Un placer haber hecho negocios con vos, señorita Lawrence.

Ella sonrió.

\- El gusto es mío, señor Azirafel –replicó pensando en que nunca más tendría que volver a ese establecimiento.

Después de la venta, Azirafel se encargó de remodelar el lugar. Puso estanterías, un mostrador y acomodó la trastienda según sus necesidades.

El trabajo tedioso de verdad fue colocar todos los libros, que ya se encontraban en su poder, en su correspondiente lugar. Todos eran preciados para él, pero había ciertas preferencias  por algunos que escondió en el fondo de las estanterías y que eran rodeados por otros más vistosos que atraparían la atención del “posible” comprador (eso estaba por ver). Por supuesto gran número de libros quedaron ocultos en la trastienda, donde nadie podría mirarlos si quiera.

Lo complicado de colocar los libros, fue que perdió demasiado tiempo ojeándolos y releyendo algunos fragmentos. Pero tras varias semanas consiguió terminar. Se sonrió a sí mismo por un trabajo bien hecho.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a Crowley para invitarle a comer y celebrar la próxima apertura de la librería.

-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Pensé que al final no lo habías hecho –dijo con total sinceridad-, como decías que no encontrabas el sitio adecuado y eso…

\- Pues ya lo tengo querido. Es ideal para lo que quiero.

\- ¿Vender libros? –preguntó Crowley mirándole con extrañeza. Toda persona, si abre una librería, es para vender libros… aunque Azirafel no era ni una persona, ni era normal.

\- Por supuesto –dijo de manera poco convincente.

Vender libros no era una de sus prioridades, pero era algo que no iba a explicarle a Crowley, quien seguramente le preguntaría por qué se complicaba tanto la vida y había abierto una tienda. Dos cuestiones que no estaba seguro de cómo podría contestar.

\- Ya lo verás, es encantadora.

Pero encantadora no fue la palabra que se le cruzó por la cabeza al verla al demonio. Era pequeña, antigua, algo lúgubre y el barrio escogido no era el mejor para una librería ni mucho menos.

\- No quieres vender ni un solo libro –afirmó sin atisbo de duda.

Azirafel se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierto tan pronto.

\- Sólo una pregunta, ¿por qué el barrio del Soho?

Crowley le dio una mirada divertida, esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes por qué es conocido el barrio del Soho?

Por supuesto que Azirafel lo sabía, de ahí su elección de abrir allí la tienda en un barrio que vivía más de noche que de día.

\- Claro –contestó resuelto.

Crowley negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sabes, sino te habrías ido a otro sitio más decente.

\- Es un barrio con historia, querido, me gustan los lugares así.

\- Vivirás rodeado de pecado.

Sin embargo el ángel no lo veía así. Iba a estar rodeado de personas cuyos intereses profesionales no eran lo más normal, o mejor visto por el resto del mundo. Además si había más pecado, más podría hacer él por las personas.

\- Donde tú ves pecado yo veo redención y perdón.

\- Por el amor a… a quien sea. Lo has hecho a posta, con lo delicado que eres –le advirtió-, no dudarás ni un año aquí.

Pero se equivocó. Azirafel abrió su tienda y permaneció tranquilamente allí, sin demasiados sobresaltos, viendo como se sucedían los cambios, ayudando cuando le gustaban, intentando evitarlos cuando veía que se alejaba de lo que él consideraba “bueno” (que era un margen muy amplio). Gracias a su influencia sobre los humanos, se abrieron diversos sitios que más adelante evolucionarían de manera algo inesperada para Azirafel, pero que no vio que fuese algo demasiado grave. Las personas que iban a esos sitios no hacían daño a nadie. Por lo que según su lógica, no podía ser malo.

Crowley sólo pudo ver con muda sorpresa como su angelito no sólo seguía con su tienda, sino que además le gustaba el sitio en el que estaba cada vez más.

\- No me lo puedo creer –musitó cuando vio en una de las ventanas un pequeño cartel con una bandera de diversos colores que señalaba una fecha, una hora y un lugar.

Entró en la tienda y vio al ángel mirando un libro con una exultante sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hace ese cártel ahí?

Azirafel alzó la vista y le observó.

\- Unos jóvenes me preguntaron amablemente si lo podían poner y les dije que sí. –contestó con naturalidad-. ¿Algún problema?

\- ¿Sabes para qué es?

\- Por supuesto, por aquí ese día es muy importante.

Las gafas de Crowley estuvieron a punto de caerse ante aquella respuesta tan simple.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Crowley quiso decir que sí, que era un día importante de provocación y diversión indecente en la que miles de personas gritarían “sexo libre” mientras bailaban de una manera, más o menos sugerente (según el caso) y no sabía qué más cosas que se suponían debían escandalizar, aunque fuese un poco, a Azirafel. Pese a todo lo que pensó, se limitó a decir…

\- No, nada…

\- Bueno, ¿qué querías querido?

\- Sólo recordarte que mañana volvemos al trabajo.

Crowley, desde que habían empezado a trabajar como niñera y jardinero, se había acostumbrado a ver al ángel  todos los días y cuando les daban vacaciones intentaba ir a visitarle con cualquier excusa, por más pobre que ésta fuese.

\- Claro, claro… Casi se me olvida –admitió Azirafel que empezó a darle vueltas al libro algo nervioso.

\- ¿Te invito a cenar? –propuso Crowley con una sonrisa.

Azirafel asintió. Se levantó, guardó el libro en la trastienda y salió de allí con su gabardina. Crowley le invitó a salir del lugar y le acompañó al coche.

Antes de irse le dedicó una mirada al cartel. Sabía que Azirafel era muy liberal, pero no se había imaginado que lo sería hasta el punto de promover una fiesta tan alocada como esa.

\- Llevas muchos años en este barrio –comentó entrando en el coche-. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de un cambio?

\- No –contestó resuelto-. Me encanta el sitio.

En ese instante Crowley pensó que Airafel estaba teniendo unas no muy buenas influencias.

Muchas veces el demonio se sorprendía a sí mismo preocupándose por el ángel y la vida que llevaba. Una vez incluso le dejó entrever sus dudas y Azirafel se limitó a decir que mientras  hiciese el bien, al Cielo no le preocupaba demasiado el resto.

\- Lo importante es ganar la batalla; los medios no importan demasiado –concluyó con esa frase su explicación.

Y el demonio no pudo comprender como era el posible que el Cielo fuese menos controlador que el Infierno con respecto a las técnicas que debían ser utilizadas.

Y con aquella charla, aprendió que Azirafel prácticamente hacía lo que quería mientras en su pequeño universo no fuese “malo”. Con eso Crowley dejó de sorprenderse cuando veía algún cartel por ahí puesto.

Lo que sí le sorprendía era cuando venían a hacerle alguna redada, por si encontraban cualquier cosa en su tienda. Tras cinco inspecciones jamás habían encontrado nada y parecía que seguirían dispuestos a seguir dudando del ángel mientras aparentemente se dedicase a vender libros e hiciese su declaración con tanta exactitud que resultaba hasta sospechosa. Crowley se preguntaba hasta cuando seguirían igual.

Otra cosa que le pasaba a Azirafel era que había algunos que no le querían allí, ya que su tienda, al parecer contrastaba demasiado con el resto del barrio. Crowley tenía la certeza de que algún día conseguirían que se fuese y finalmente se lo dijo una vez cuando, al ir a visitarle, vio que estaban otra vez intentando comprarle el local por mucho más de lo que costaba.

\- Algún día te echarán. Es inefable.

\- Crowley querido, ¿qué te dije sobre utilizar esa palabra? –le preguntó cariñosamente.

El demonio le miró con hastío sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

\- Tú la usas mucho –se defendió.

\- Pero la uso bien. Hay que saber cuando y, querido, generalmente tú no…

\- Era una manera de hablar. No lo decía en serio –le cortó.

Con lo inteligente que era para algunas cosas, siempre le sorprendió que Azirafel no fuese capaz de ir más allá de lo literal, sobretodo en lo referente a la palabra “inefable”.

\- Ahm… vale –dijo sonrojándose levemente-. De todos modos no me echarán.

\- ¿Por qué tan seguro?

\- Tengo muchos amigos que lo evitarían.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Claro –asintió el ángel-. Hanna, la dueña del Sex shop; Anthony, James y Asianna, los gogos de la disco de la calle. Y también…

Crowley negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo…? –empezó a decir, pero de detuvo, realmente no importaba.

\- Se pasan a veces a hablar conmigo. ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que donde tú veías pecado, yo veía redención y perdón?

El otro asintió.

\- Me encargo de guiarles por el buen camino. Soy como una especie de guía espiritual. Todos son unas bellísimas personas.

Crowley no dudó de sus palabras, pero añadió mentalmente, que esas personas no eran las mejores compañías para un ángel tan inocente como era Azirafel.

Y sólo pudo afirmar ese pensamiento cuando un día, al entrar a la librería, vio a Azirafel hablando con alguien.

\- Deberías ir un día. Te lo pasarás bien.

\- Ya sabes que no se me da bien bailar, además creo que ya soy algo mayor.

Con esa respuesta Crowley supo, sin lugar a dudas, que le estaban invitando a una discoteca.

\- Para nada –negó el joven con una sonrisa-, el otro día conocí a un hombre de tu edad más o menos.

Ambos seres sobrenaturales tuvieron que contener una sonrisa por aquella frase.

\- Anthony, no me veo en un sitio así.

\- Todo es probar –dijo con rapidez.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué tal con el hombre? –preguntó simulando su preocupación.

\- Fue simpático, estuvimos hablando un rato.

\- Me alegro.

Azirafel se preocupaba bastante por el joven, pues era bastante inconsciente y además había estado a punto de abandonar una carrera prometedora sólo por querer darse la buena vida y no tener preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Menos mal que él había estado allí para guiarle y aconsejarle. Si hubiese querido dedicarse a trabajar en locales nocturnos, por él bien, pero que supiese las consecuencias que había y que se diese cuenta que también en ese mundo había responsabilidades.

Azirafel se sentía orgulloso por su trabajo como guía espiritual.

Sin embargo Crowley no sabía nada de eso. Y lo único que vio fue a un joven invitando a su ángel a un local nocturno.

Hizo un poco de ruido.

\- Crowley querido, ¿por qué no has venido hasta el mostrador nada más entrar? –preguntó al verle.

\- No quería interrumpir –se excusó.

Anthony hizo un gesto de saludo y le sonrió.

\- Ya nos veremos –se despidió de Azirafel con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós.

Crowley se acercó al mostrador.

\- ¿Te estaba invitando?

\- Lo hace a menudo, aunque sabe que no iré… Aunque debo admitir que siento curiosidad. Hace tiempo que no voy a un sitio así, para bailar y conocer gente –dijo pensativo-. La última vez fue hace unos… treinta años, quizás.

Azirafel le invitó a ir a la trastienda.

\- Haré té –le indicó.

Crowley asintió y se sentó. Miró al ángel preparar la bebida y continuó con la conversación.

\- Creí que desde que te habían quitado tu adorada gavota no habías vuelto a pisar uno.

\- Es que tuve que entrar para ayudar a una chica –explicó-. Ya poco quedaban de esas fiestas refinadas por aquel entonces –suspiró.

\- Entonces no vayas –le aconsejó el demonio que sí había estado en lugares así haciendo su trabajo-. Te agobiarías, además no es seguro para ti.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que me las puedo apañar muy bien.

\- Es un mundo diferente, sobretodo en esta zona. Además está el cuarto oscuro, es peligroso.

Azirafel llegó con una tetera y un par de vasos para el té. Lo colocó en la mesa y lo sirvió. Crowley cogió uno de los vasos y fue a darle un sorbo.

\- Yo he estado en cuartos oscuros…

Crowley se atragantó con su té al escucharle.

\- ¿Qué tú qué? –casi gritó.

\- Claro, ¿dónde te crees que medito?

El demonio pudo respirar tranquilo.

\- Digamos que esos cuartos oscuros son especiales… sirven para llevar a personas a hacer “cosas” –intentó explicar-. “Cosas” malas.

Crowley no se sentía preparado para hablar sobre sexo con Azirafel.

\- ¿Por cosas malas te refieres al sexo? –preguntó sin tapujos-. Porque permíteme decirte que no sólo se practica en cuartos oscuros.

Las gafas de Crowley cayeron sobre la mesa mostrando unos asombrados ojos amarillos que se negaban a creer lo que estaban escuchando.

\- Hace unos días una pareja estaba en esa esquina haciéndolo.

Crowley negó con la cabeza. Azirafel no podía estar diciendo lo que estaba diciendo. Su ángel no podía hablar con esa tranquilidad sobre el sexo. Miró a los lados dándose cuenta de cómo había influido aquel barrio sobre el otro. Los ángeles no podían hablar con esa soltura sobre el sexo. Estaba seguro que eso debía ser pecado.

\- La verdad es que el sexo es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención.

\- ¿Qué…? –exclamó al oírle.

Sus oídos debían estar jugándole una mala pasada.

\- Pero no me resulta demasiado atrayente si no siento algo por la persona con quien lo practicaría.

\- Azirafel, vete de este barrio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? No te hace ningún bien.

\- ¿Sólo porque hablo de sexo?

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿No puedo hablar de sexo?

\- No con esa naturalidad. Tiene que ser malo.

\- Sinceramente querido, no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de que quieres practicar sexo?

\- Pues la verdad… ¿Nunca lo has pensado?

\- Sí… ¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que es que de los dos tú estés llevando esta conversación? –preguntó tras una pausa.

Necesitaba respirar y tranquilizarse. Lo mejor sería hacer una broma que hiciese sonrojar al ángel y todo terminaría.

\- Hasta diría que me estás proponiendo tener sexo –dijo en broma.

Se miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Quién dice que no te lo estoy proponiendo?

Para cuando Crowley quiso reaccionar, Azirafel ya le estaba besando.

\- Tras todo eso del Armagedón me di cuenta que quería tener sexo contigo –se sinceró con un leve sonrojo.

Crowley, pese a estar aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, entendió lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. El ángel se le acababa de declarar en toda regla. Para el segundo beso que le dio, se mostró más receptivo y fue capaz de reaccionar. Quizás el vivir en aquel barrio no le había sentado tan mal si era capaz de ver lo que iba a pasar de manera tan natural, sin ningún tipo de pecado.

La lengua de Azirafel delineó sus labios con suavidad, consiguiendo que se separaran lo suficiente como para poder entrar en la boca del demonio, para empezar a recorrerla hasta encontrarse con su legua y unirse con ella, entrelazándolas con avidez.

Todos aquellos años en el Soho, Azirafel los había aprovechado muy bien. La cantidad de libros había aumentado, había guiado a muchas personas por el buen camino (un camino muy ancho y adaptable), y se sabía la teoría de muchas “cosas” que Crowley denominaría de pecaminosaspara él. Y pensaba ponerlas en práctica ese día, por mucho que a Crowley le escandalizase.

Tiró del demonio para ponerle de pie y así facilitar las cosas. Las manos de Crowley se deslizaron de sus hombros hasta sus caderas, por donde se movió hasta encontrar los botones de su chaleco que desabrochó y tiró al suelo. Las manos del ángel tampoco se habían estado quietas y ya se habían encargado de la camisa junto con la chaqueta.

Azirafel permitió que el otro marcase el ritmo, que le desvistiese. Que creyese que tenía cierto control sobre lo que estaba pasando. Así, pensó, no se asustaría más.

Crowley se estaba arrancando por momentos. La declaración del ángel le había pillado por sorpresa, en todo los aspectos. Pero tras pasar la sorpresa inicial, debía admitir que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando también sobre lo que sentía por el ángel y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer con él.

La boca de Crowley empezó a deslizarse por su cuello. Quería saborearlo todo de Azirafel. Dejó un rastro de besos por su pecho. Ladeó la cabeza y se dejó hacer de rodillas con lentitud. Mientras bajaba sacó su lengua e hizo un camino de saliva hasta llegar a su bajo vientre.

Se relamió y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pantalón. ¿Cómo podía haber aguantado tanto tiempo junto a Azirafel sin hacerle nada? Cerró los ojos y empezó a bajarle los pantalones como si se tratase de un ritual sagrado, lleno de respeto. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio con absoluta alegría el bulto que había entre las piernas del ángel.

\- Con desearlo es suficiente –dijo con una sonrisa Azirafel.

\- Con desearlo mucho –añadió con satisfacción.

Ambos sabían por lo que había pasado el otro para poder tener sexo. No es algo con lo que naciesen ángeles y demonios.

Se fijó en la ropa interior que llevaba.

\- Me esperaba unos calzoncillos de tela escocesa –dijo con una sonrisa-. Y no me has decepcionado.

Azirafel sonrió algo avergonzado al ver lo bien que le conocía Crowley. No podía evitar llevar algo con esa tela. Le encantaba y ya había perdido muchas cosas por culpa del paso del tiempo, y no estaba dispuesto a perder algo tan elegante como la tela escocesa.

Se los quitó sin demasiadas prisas. Deleitándose en las reacciones del otro al sentir como con sus dedos rozaba sus piernas al bajar la prenda.

Lo que hizo a continuación le provocó una gran vergüenza a Azirafel que, aunque sabía que era muy probable que Crowley le hiciese algo así, le resultaba algo extraño a su naturaleza angelical.

Crowley introdujo su miembro en su boca. Azirafel era quien había dado el primer paso en aquella relación y esa iba a ser su recompensa. Además siempre era satisfactorio saber que había hecho sonrojar al ángel, se veía siempre muy tierno.

Las manos de Azirafel se hundieron en sus cabellos, quizás en busca de un apoyo al sentir tanto placer al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Sacó su miembro de la boca y empezó a lamerlo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba eso, pero no debía ser muy difícil, además que la lógica era aplastante y los gemidos de Azirafel muy esclarecedores. Ejerció un poco más de presión con su lengua.

\- Querido… esto se siente… -dejó la frase a medias sin saber qué decir.

Entonces Crowley introdujo todo su miembro en su boca. Y Azirafel se llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para poder ahogar sus propios gemidos. El demonio empezó a mover su boca con cierto ritmo.

Azirafel sabía que no había que tomar el nombre de Dios en vano, pero estaba seguro que Él lo entendería en aquella ocasión.

\- Oh, Dios… -murmuró.

Crowley detuvo su movimiento y lo inició con lentitud haciendo presión con sus labios y un poco con sus dientes. Teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Al llegar a la punta una de las veces se detuvo en ella y se dedicó a pasar su lengua por ella.

\- Para… para… para –dijo Azirafel al sentir como un calor empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Crowley le miró extrañado.

\- Queda mucho por hacer.

El demonio entendió lo que quería. Sin prisas se levantó y dejó que Azirafel terminase de desvestirle. Mientras le quitaba el bóxer a Crowley le surgió una duda al demonio que le alzó el rostro para poder plantearle su duda.

\- ¿Tienes una cama? –preguntó sin apenas separar sus labios del rostro del otro provocando que su respiración chocase contra los labios de Azirafel.

\- No, querido… -contestó en un susurro.

Crowley suspiró. La cama les habría venido muy bien. De repente se preguntó por qué no podían estar en su apartamento donde tenía una de las mejores.

\- Deberías –replicó antes de volver a besarle.

Y si no hubiese sido porque los labios del demonio estaban sobre los del ángel, Azirafel podría haberle dicho que era un tradicional y que el suelo, al ser de madera tendría una temperatura aceptable. Menos mal que no pudo decirlo.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Azirafel con cierta delicadeza, empujó al demonio para que se acostase sobre el suelo. En cuanto quedó sobre el demonio, Crowley deslizó sus manos por su espalda, dándose cuenta de lo suave que era su piel, llegó hasta sus glúteos y los apretó con cierta fuerza. Y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al hacerlo. Le encanta su tacto.

Aquel gesto provocó que Azirafel se sonrojase levemente. Se estremeció de placer al sentir las manos del demonio acariciar su piel como lo estaba haciendo, de manera suave y delicada. Pero eso no duraría demasiado. Crowley se llevó una de sus manos a su boca y lamió sus dedos. Al instante siguiente esa mano volvió a estar sobre la piel del ángel. Azirafel miró sus ojos fijamente y vio en ellos lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Justo en el momento en el que Crowley introdujo uno de sus dedos para preparar al otro. Azirafel le besó con fuerza. El ángel tenía amplios conocimientos gracias a sus amistades, y sabía lo incómodo que podían llegar a ser las preliminares.

Crowley empezó a hacer movimientos circulares, intentando adaptar su entrada. Los brazos de Azirafel se tensaron por la molestia que le estaba provocando aquello.

\- Vamos… -dijo en cuanto se acostumbró y sus brazos volvieron a relajarse.

El demonio introdujo el segundo y a los pocos segundos el tercero, no queriendo alargar demasiado aquello.

Las manos de Azirafel dejaron de posarse en el suelo, para buscar apoyo en los hombros del demonio. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y sabía que necesitaba su sostén en Crowley. El demonio dudó unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que…?

Azirafel sonrió de manera afable. Para ser un demonio Crowley podía ser muy amable.

\- Vamos querido… aunque haya esperado una eternidad para ésto, dudo que pueda esperar ni un segundo más –contestó con tranquilidad.

Azirafel se acomodó sobre el demonio mejor. Crowley introdujo su miembro con lentitud. El ángel apretó el agarre en los hombros del otro y se dejó caer hasta poder morder el cuello de Crowley, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Dolía más de lo esperado.

\- ¿Duele…? Consiguió preguntar entre gemidos.

Azirafel suspiró y se ahorró la contestación ante semejante pregunta. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por decir algo, seguramente Crowley estaría preocupado por él

\- Dame… unos segundos… -pidió entre jadeos.

Se movió con cuidado y se acomodó mejor. Crowley esperó pacientemente a que el ángel estuviese perfectamente, había tiempo de sobra. Se quedaron completamente quietos hasta que Azirafel dio muestras de haberse acostumbrado a aquello.

Azirafel alzó el rostro con los ojos cerrados sin fuerza. Aquello no estaba tan mal como se lo había esperado. Crowley movió sus caderas iniciando un ritmo lento. Azirafel también se movió sobre él, queriendo sentir más de todo aquello.

\- Más… -pidió con la voz rota.

Crowley supo en ese instante que Azirafel estaba ya perfectamente, y sin necesidad de más aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas.

Y entre movimientos y jadeos de placer, sus manos se buscaron. La posición era más incómoda, pero no les importó a ninguno. Entrelazaron sus dedos con fuerza buscando mantener la máxima unión entre ellos con ese gesto.

Azirafel arqueó su espalda al sentir como una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo  que le indicó que acababa de llegar al clímax. Y mientras se descargaba sobre el estómago del demonio, escuchó a Crowley gemir con fuerza dándole a entender que habían llegado al orgasmo a la vez, y sintió como se corrió dentro suyo.

Se sonrieron al mirarse.

Había sido perfecto.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? –murmuró Crowley abriendo los brazos para recibir al ángel en su pecho.

\- Que lo querías tanto como yo –contestó dejándose caer con suavidad sobre el otro que le atrapó en un abrazo.

Tras conocerse de tanto tiempo, palabras como “te amo” ya no eran necesarias y decirlas por primera vez se les haría raro, por eso se dedicaron a mirarse con intensidad, comprendiendo lo que decían los ojos del otro.

\- Mi curiosidad ha quedado saciada –dijo Azirafel con tranquilidad.

\- Eres el ángel más increíble que conozco.

\- Soy el único que conoces.

En eso tenía razón.

\- Y aunque conociese a otro dudo que alguna vez le diese por tener sexo –replicó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Ellos se lo pierden.

Crowley asintió.

\- Nunca dejará de resultarme extraño el que hables con esa naturalidad sobre cualquier cuestión que tenga que ver con el sexo. Los ángeles sois puros.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el sexo? Ni que fuese algo sucio.

\- No, claro que no… pero se me hace raro.

\- Querido, tú si que eres raro –dijo entonces-. No entiendo como un demonio se puede escandalizar por algo tan corriente como lo es el sexo.

\- Vamos bien –sonrió dándole un beso en los labios-. La próxima vez nos vemos en mi apartamento.

\- Yo estaba pensando en comprarme una cama.

\- Eso también nos vendría bien.

Y al mirarse a los ojos se preguntaron como es que habían tardado tanto en atreverse a dar ese paso. Y Crowley se sintió aún más tonto por permitir que fuese el ángel el que se adelantarse a darlo.

\- Definitivamente hiciste bien en venir a este barrio –dijo tras un rato de silencio.

\- Gracias por admitirlo querido.

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro a Azirafel y me gusta que sea él quien lleve la batuta, es un manipulador en realidad, siempre lo he pensado y siempre lo pensaré.


End file.
